Hotring Racer
The Hotring Racer is an unlockable race car featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Description Overview The Hotring Racer is a fairly fast vehicle, and is used in the Stadium challenges in both GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas. It can be obtained in GTA Vice City by completing the Sunshine Autos import missions, and in GTA San Andreas it is unlocked by beating the 8-Track stadium challenge. In GTA San Andreas, its top speed reaches 220 km/h, making this car one of the second fastest vehicles of the game. Each variant of the Hotring Racer features well known businesses as sponsors that appear in Vice City, Liberty City and San Andreas. Design and variants There are three variants of the Hotring Racer, however, they all perform exactly the same. They all resemble cars from the late '80s/early '90s, presumably based on NASCAR stock-cars: The first variant (internally named "hotring") vaguely resembles a Ford Taurus, the second (internally named "hotrina") is a Chevrolet Camaro, the third (internally named "hotrinb") has design aspects from a Chevrolet Monte Carlo (rear side window) and an Oldsmobile Cutlass Supreme (the grille). The "hotring" in GTA Vice City noticeably lacks the roll cages and netting of the "hotrina" and "hotrinb", an inconsistency partially rectified for the GTA San Andreas rendition with the addition of netting. Under normal circumstances, the "hotring" is the only version of the Hotring Racer available for the player to drive freely in the game world, while the "hotrina" and "hotrinb" are only available via cheats or mods, such as the use of a garage editor or trainers, except for the "hotrinb" version which is the version of this car the player has to drive during Hotring Races. The "hotring" bears only one number in each game: #27 in GTA Vice City and #21 in GTA San Andreas, while the "hotrina" and "hotrinb" have 4 different car numbers each in each game: *In GTA Vice City, the hotrina may spawn with the numbers #21, #34, #56 or #78, while the hotrinb may be marked with the numbers #14, #28, #65 or #69. *In GTA San Andreas, the hotrina can be numbered #14, #52, #73 or 96, while the hotrinb may obtain the numbers #07, #36, #65 or #86. Cheats GTA Vice City * Hotrina variant ** Enter GETTHEREAMAZINGLYFAST (PC version) ** Input R1, Circle, R2, Right, L1, L2, X, X, Square, R1 (PS2 version) * Hotrinb variant ** Enter GETTHEREVERYFASTINDEED (PC version) ** Input R2, L1, Circle, Right, L1, R1, Right, Up, Circle, R2 (PS2 version) GTA San Andreas * Hotrina variant ** Enter VROCKPOKEY or PDNEJOH (PC version) ** Input R1, Circle, R2, Right, L1, L2, X, X, Square, R1 (PS2 version) * Hotrinb variant ** Enter WPJTQWV for the hotrinb variant. (PC Version) ** Input R2, L1, Circle, Right, L1, R1, Right, Up, Circle, R2 (PS2 version) Trivia * In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Hotring Racer makes a cameo appearance in a racing commercial on television for the "Patriot 500" actually taking place in GTA San Andreas at Los Santos International Airport, where Carl Johnson drives the Hotring Racer (with different colors) on the airport runway. * In GTA San Andreas, the three Hotring Racers have different default radio stations. They are as follows : ** Hotring : Radio X ** Hotrina : K-DST ** Hotrinb : Radio X Sponsors Gallery GTA Vice City Image:Hotring Racer (GTAVC) (hotring) (front).jpg|A variant of the Hotring Racer awarded to the player upon complete of the Sunshine Autos import side-quests (Rear quarter view). Image:Hotring Racer (GTAVC) (hotrina) (front).jpg|The "hotrina" Hotring Racer, not normally available for the player to drive (Rear quarter view). Image:Hotring Racer (GTAVC) (hotrinb) (front).jpg|The "hotrinb" Hotring Racer, not normally available for the player to drive (Rear quarter view). GTA San Andreas Image:Hotring Racer (GTASA) (hotring) (front).jpg|A variant of the Hotring Racer awarded to the player upon complete of the 8-Track stadium event (Rear quarter view). Image:Hotring Racer (GTASA) (hotrina) (front).jpg|The "hotrina" Hotring Racer, not normally available for the player to drive (Rear quarter view). Image:Hotring Racer (GTASA) (hotrinb) (front).jpg|The "hotrinb" Hotring Racer, not normally available for the player to drive (Rear quarter view). Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles Category:Sports Cars